


A Joke Gone Too Far

by Ukthxbye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Flash Fic, Gen, Nice Philip Anderson, Philip Anderson Being an Idiot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Anderson overhead something and he roped Molly into the scheme.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	A Joke Gone Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was Philip Anderson, Molly Hooper, John's flat and one word prompt joke.

"Is this a joke?'

Molly crossed her arms, brow furrowed deep at Philip Anderson's standing before her. 

"Joke? Look I never—"

She threw up her hands," It makes no sense though!"

Anderson snickered, throwing back his head, " Really?"

She shoved him further into John's flat, ignoring his grunt as her elbow caught a rib. She rifled through papers on the table in the kitchen. 

"See?" she held up a card. "Birthday card from that girl he was dating last month. She flipped the envelope with a crisp crackle in the silent flat. Her eyes scanned and she sighed, stepping back to Anderson pushing the card in his face.

He frowned, snatching it from her hands, reading slowly as she waited.

"So…"

"She took him on a holiday, Anderson," Molly sighed through her nose.  
Anderson rubbed the back of his head, "Then why was Sherlock so concerned about something talking about John's flat?"

"Why did you bring me in this?" Molly stared, voice low.

"He said your name...okay!" Anderson's sheepish look grew with each word.

Molly's face scrunched up " What the hell is he about then…"

Anderson's face went pale. Molly's followed suit. " What… what is it?"

"He said something about a ring...oh...wait but Sherlock isn't dating anyone."

Molly gulped. 

Anderson caught it, and his jaw dropped. "Hold on a bloody second… was I right?"

Molly bit her lip, " did he say where the ring was?"

Anderson shook his head and started backing out the door. "Nope… he'll bloody kill me no!' he yelled as Molly chased him out the door.


End file.
